Unexpected
by Romanian Bookworm
Summary: I believe this is rated T because its more than K . Anyway, back to the story. Something comes up at the Precinct that causes Vincent to pay Catherine an unexpected visit. (Its been a while since I wrote a Fanfiction so I apologize if you don't like it or it just plain sucks.) R&R please!


**Unexpected**

**By Romanian Bookworm**

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't upload in months and I apologize for that. I have a lot going on in my life right now but I feel so bad for doing nothing for my readers I decided to write something quick that's been running in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy it! I also plan on uploading a new story soon based on the upcoming holiday! **

Catherine rushed into her apartment and dead bolted the door behind her. It had been a long and stressful day already and the fact that she had some psycho stalker following her didn't help. She had been sitting at her desk in the Precinct when the letter had arrived. Someone had said they were watching her and would hurt her and her family if she weren't careful. There was no name on the letter and she would have dismissed the warning as a joke if it hadn't been the fifth one she received in a two-day period. When she showed Joe and Tess the letter, Joe demanded a bodyguard to be with Catherine at all times. She instantly denied the demand seeing as she had her own bodyguard already but Joe didn't need to know that little detail. Since she refused the bodyguard, Joe ordered her to take a few days off and not to leave her apartment in order for the Precinct to follow up on who sent the letters and keep his warning from becoming a reality.

To say she wasn't terrified was an understatement. What she hadn't shown Joe and Tess was a smaller note concealed within the envelope that threatened to reveal to the world she had a secret boyfriend. Vincent had admitted his feelings for her several weeks earlier during a romantic dinner he had set up at the warehouse as a surprise for her. She knew Vincent could take care of himself but she didn't want to cause any more problems, he had enough to deal with concerning Murfield.

"I wonder if Vincent knows about the letters?" she wondered, shedding her jacket, gun and shoes in the living room before heading for her bedroom. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket; she wanted to feel Vincent's arms around her, reassuring her she was safe.

She let out a small scream when she saw a face peering in from her bedroom window. "Vincent?" Her hands began to tremble so hard she could barely unlatch the window and open it. A shock wave shuddered through her bones at the sight of him; she couldn't believe Vincent was here. It was like he knew she needed him. She watched him as he vaulted through the window to softly land on the carpet. His eyes were narrowed and hard, flickering possessively over her, checking to see that she was unharmed. In all that they had gone through together, she had never seen that look on his face before and in that second she didn't doubt that he would have seriously hurt anyone who'd hurt her.

'I guess he does know about the letters after all.'

"Thank God." Vincent closed the window and locked it before sweeping her into a hug, crushing her slender form to his. He could hold her as hard as he wanted; he was here and she was safe. The unexpected strength of his kiss forced her head back so that she was pressed against the bedroom wall. He moved his hands to cup her face and he kissed her with such hunger that her knees buckled; the only thing keeping her upright was her hold on his shoulders. She opened her mouth to him and greeted his lips with burning eagerness. The touch of his hands gently running up and down her back calmed her fears and she pressed her body closer to him, molding to his form. She tilted her head back as his mouth trailed down her throat to explore her neck. He trailed back up to her lips and gave her another lingering kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"They didn't hurt you?" he rasped out.

"No, they've only been sending letters." Her voice wavered. Now that she had time to breathe, she realized just how much her self-control was slipping.

His hands continued to rove gently up and down her spine, molding her even closer to him, as though he couldn't fathom the idea of parting from her. "Catherine?"

"Yes?"

Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers again and the excitement that was loosening up in her stomach tightened again. If his first kiss had shocked her to her bones, this kiss completely destroyed her. Her hands clenched and unclenched the front of his shirt.

"I will hurt them – a lot – if they touch you," he growled against her lips.

"But they haven't and I'm fine" she murmured back.

Relaxing his hold, Vincent led her over to the bed where he leaned against her headboard with her head resting on his shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" he whispered.

She kissed his shoulder. "I know."

He curled his arm around her waist and hugged her to him in response.

"I must say though, I'm actually surprised you kissed me like that." Catherine noted. "Its not that I didn't want you to kiss me but I thought we agreed to take things slow because you didn't want to chance hurting me. You know, letting the beast out and all. It was all very...unexpected."

"Just the idea that someone threatened to hurt you got me thinking, why should I waste all my time worrying about hurting you and doing nothing when I could lose you at any moment? I rushed over here after hearing about the letters at the Precinct and when I saw you were ok, I let my emotions run wild."

"Well feel free to let your emotions run wild anytime you want." she joked.

Vincent let out a laugh that vibrated through his chest and cause shivers to run up and down her spine. He kissed the top of her head before stroking her hair softly until she fell asleep, him following her into dreamland not too long afterward. It was in this position that they woke up several hours later when Catherine's phone started ringing.

Groaning, Catherine pulled herself from Vincent's embrace and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you Cat" Tess apologized. "But I thought you would like to know we caught the person who was sending you the letters."

"What?" Catherin sat up completely in shock. Vincent, now awake, rested his chin on her shoulder as he listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, it turned out to be a guy who got pleasure in pulling a sick joke on cops. You weren't the first person he would follow for a while and threaten with letters. Nothing would go beyond the letters but he liked the idea he was causing someone to become scared for their lives, especially an officer of the law. What a psycho huh?"

"Yeah…look Tess I got to go but thanks for telling me. I feel a lot better now." She leans back into Vincent again and he starts kissing her neck.

"Sure no problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" Tess asks.

"Mhmmm, yea tomorrow, Bye Tess" Catherine hang up without waiting for her reply. Turning to Vincent she crushes her lips to his. Chuckling against my mouth, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her down on top of him so he's lying down on the bed.

"So do you feel safe again?" he murmurs.

"Nope. I'm still terrified. Will you comfort me?" she says cheekily.

With a growl, Vincent rolls over and pins Catherine beneath him. It was a long time before either of them spoke again.

**So there you have it! I know there isn't much to it (I just really wanted to get that kiss down some how but I didn't know how) but if I get enough reviews, I just might expand the story into something bigger with this scene as an individual chapter within a larger story. Hopefully I'll have the new story I told you about earlier up within a couple of days. I hope you all enjoyed this short little thing I wrote lol. Let me know what you think! **

**R&R please!**

**Love,**

**-RB**


End file.
